Baldur's Gate Wiki:Game source files/2DA/ACHIEVEM
ACHIEVEM is the 2da table that defines what is sometimes named "apiname" for the achievements that are available for the Steam versions of the Enhanced Editions. These are called by ACHIEVEM.bcs and other scripts . ''Baldur's Gate'' The file from Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition. 2DA V1.0 NONE STEAM ACH_GODLIKE * ACH_UNTOUCHABLE * ACH_FLYING * ACH_FRIEND_OF * ACH_LORD_OF * ACH_SACRIFICES_MUST * ACH_LEAVE_NO * ACH_FOREST_FRIEND * ACH_NOBLE_ASSISTANT * ACH_USE_YOUR * ACH_HE_STARTED * ACH_REUNION * ACH_PHILISTINE * ACH_A_WORK_OF_ART * ACH_FISHERMENS_FRIEND * ACH_SAVE_THE_COW * ACH_ONLY_MOSTLY_DEAD * ACH_UNPETRIFIED * ACH_LOREMASTER * ACH_THE_LEGEND * ACH_THE_WRITTEN * ACH_THE_STONE_CLERIC * ACH_AN_ANCIENT_EVIL * ACH_BACK_TO_BASICS * ACH_ENTERTAINED * ACH_ALL_THE_OPTIONS * ACH_SAFE_FOR_NOW * ACH_FORESHADOWING * ACH_COMPLETIONIST * ACH_MASTER_THIEF * ACH_WORST_DAY * ACH_BEST_DAY * ACH_OATHBREAKER * ACH_MURDER * ACH_VILLAIN * ACH_HERO * ACH_JUGGERNAUT * ACH_ON_MY_OWN * ACH_FRIENDLY_FACES * ACH_VICTORY_IS * ACH_BANDITS_BANISHED * ACH_WATER_WATER * ACH_ON_THE_TRAIL * ACH_ON_MY_OWN_AGAIN * ACH_HERO_OF * ACH_MERCENARY_OF * ACH_WORST_BODYGUARD * ACH_LOVERS_REDEMPTION * ACH_LOVERS_SACRIFICE * ACH_WITCH_SAVIOUR * ACH_WITCH_SLAYER * ACH_DAMSEL_OUT_OF_DISTRESS * ACH_JUDGE_JURY_EXECUTIONER * ACH_SECOND_CHANCE * ACH_FISHERMENS_FOE * ACH_GALLORS_PLOT * ACH_THIS_BELONGS_IN_A_MUSEUM * ACH_FAERUNIAN_IDOL * ACH_SOBERING_NEWS * ACH_SCENT_OF_A_KOBOLD * ACH_GRANDMASTER * ''Siege of Dragonspear'' The following lines are added by Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear. ACH_THE_END * ACH_A_LONG * ACH_YOUR_FATHERS * ACH_THE_KEY * ACH_A_CRITICAL * ACH_DARK_PLACES * ACH_HASTY_RETREAT * ACH_DEFENDER * ACH_THE_DEVIL * ACH_GRIM_DEEDS * ACH_KNOW_THYSELF * ACH_FAMILY_SECRETS * ACH_FAR_OUT * ACH_DRAGON_SLAYER * ACH_REMOTE_CONTROL * ACH_DIFFUSION * ACH_NOT_THE * ACH_GIVE_THE * ACH_STRANGE_BED * ACH_DUMATHOINS * ACH_STRING_CUTTER * ACH_BLESSED_BY * ACH_DIVINE_PACT * ACH_ATONEMENT * ACH_THE_LAST * ACH_STAND_ALONE * ACH_REVERED * ACH_A_REUNION * ACH_THOROUGH * ACH_KANAGLYM * ACH_APPEAL_TO * ACH_GRUB_DOUBLED * ACH_FAMILY_REUNION * ACH_I_DONT * ACH_GET_OUT * ACH_DETAILED * ACH_HARPERS * ACH_TIAX_COMMANDS * ACH_WELL_ITS * ACH_UNPOPULAR * ACH_THATS_EVIL * ACH_TRIVIUM * ACH_NEWER * ACH_YOU_CHOSE * ACH_EXPLORER * ACH_PAINFUL * ACH_NATURE * ACH_DARK_ALLY * ACH_WELL_DONE * ACH_WHIPPED_INTO * ACH_GRANDMASTER * ACH_URGE_TO * ACH_ALL_THE_ALLIES * ACH_ALL_THE_ENEMIES * ACH_BREAKING * ACH_RIDDLEMASTER * ACH_A_COMPLETE_SET * ACH_STONE_TO_FLESH * ACH_FOUR_ON_ONE * ACH_HES_JUST_MISUNDERSTOOD * ACH_AMENDMENTS * ACH_IN_THE_NAME_OF_THE_FATHER * ACH_TRAPPED_INTO_THE_VOID * ACH_SCALES_OF_THE_BEAST * ACH_DARKSEER * ACH_SEEKER_OF_SECRETS * ACH_IT_WASNT_ME * ACH_PROUD_OF_YOURSELF * ACH_THE_HARD_WAY * ACH_THE_OG * ACH_IM_A_WIZARD * ACH_INSIDE_JOB * ''Baldur's Gate II'' The file from Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. 2DA V1.0 NONE STEAM ACH_GRANDMASTER * ACH_FLYING * ACH_LORD_OF * ACH_FRIEND_OF * ACH_GODLIKE * ACH_UNTOUCHABLE * ACH_LEAVE_NO * ACH_SACRIFICES_MUST * ACH_JUGGERNAUT * ACH_HERO * ACH_VILLAIN * ACH_MURDER * ACH_LOREMASTER * ACH_OATHBREAKER * ACH_BEST_DAY * ACH_WORST_DAY * ACH_A_DARING_ESCAPE * ACH_PICKING_SIDES * ACH_ACROSS_THE_SEA * ACH_INMATES_RUNNING_THE_ASYLUM * ACH_RETURN_TO_THE_SURFACE * ACH_STAKED * ACH_TO_HELL_AND_BACK * ACH_SHADOW_ALLY * ACH_FRIEND_OF_DARKNESS * ACH_UNKNOWN_RISKS * ACH_TOOK_A_CHANCE * ACH_HELLS_POCKET * ACH_FELLING_THE_GIANT * ACH_DRAGONS_DEMISE * ACH_THE_SEVEN_STATUES * ACH_SOLAR_SUPREMACY * ACH_SIEZE_THE_THRONE * ACH_HEAVY_IS_THE_HEAD * ACH_THE_FIRST_CHALLENGE * ACH_THE_SECOND_CHALLENGE * ACH_THE_THIRD_CHALLENGE * ACH_THE_FORTH_CHALLENGE * ACH_THE_FIFTH_CHALLENGE * ACH_WAND_COLLECTOR * ACH_THE_GREAT * ACH_BEST_FRIENDS * ACH_NEW_OWNERSHIP * ACH_HEART_OF * ACH_CLOSE_THE_EYE * ACH_TRADE_MUST_FLOW * ACH_FANG_AND_CLAW * ACH_LIGHT_IN_DARKNESS * ACH_NO_CHILD_LEFT_BEHIND * ACH_FREEDOM * ACH_A_BATTLE * ACH_TWISTED_VICTORY * ACH_DOUBLE_CROSS * ACH_TRIPLE_CROSS * ACH_DONT_MIND * ACH_TO_THE * ACH_I_DUB * ACH_REUNITED * ACH_THE_NETHER * ACH_PLANEHOPPER * ACH_RESTORED * ACH_HOMECOMING * ACH_FAMILY_MATTERS * ACH_THE_BOOK * ACH_SISTERS * ACH_ABSOLUTE_POWER * ACH_FRIENDS_LIKE_THESE * ACH_PEACE_AT_LAST * ACH_ILL_KEEP * ACH_SPHERICAL_STRONGHOLD * ACH_GUILD_TIMES * ACH_DIVINE_DOMAIN * ACH_ORDERLY_SURROUNDINGS * ACH_CABIN_IN * ACH_HOME_GROVE * ACH_THE_PLAYS * ACH_WELCOME_BROTHER * ACH_A_SISTERS * ACH_FURY_OF * ACH_THE_HOLY * ACH_LEGENDARY_RELIC * ACH_ANCIENT_POWER * ACH_IN_BALDURANS * ACH_TIME_TO_SLAY * ACH_RED_DRAGON_SLAYER * ACH_SHADOW_DRAGON_SLAYER * ACH_BLACK_DRAGON_SLAYER * ACH_SILVER_DRAGON_SLAYER * ACH_GREEN_DRAGON_SAVIOUR * ACH_EPIC_MAGE * ACH_EPIC_PRIEST * ACH_EPIC_WARRIOR * ACH_EPIC_ROGUE * ACHIEVEM